Zoo(u)topia
by Technic
Summary: Jak przedstawić Zwierzogród w inny sposób? No właśnie tak :) Zanurzcie się w kompletnie innym świecie przypominającym świat Orwella. Akcja ma miejsce w roku 2016. Zwierzogórd przed laty został podzielony murem, pomiędzy drapieżniki i ofiary. Ci drudzy budują nowoczesny i piękny świat, a ci pierwsi potężne totalitarne państwo, jak się okaże na glinianych nogach. Sami zobaczcie!


Zoo_(u)topia

PROLOG

14 Lipica 1986 -Małe miasteczko na obrzeżach Zwierzogrodu

Miejscowy targ wrzał dziś jak nigdy w roku, z powodu nadchodzącego Święta Zjednoczenia Wszystkich Ssaków. Tegoroczne obchody były szczególne, bo minęło prawie 80 lat od tego wielkiego wydarzenia, dlatego też każdy mieszkaniec starał się przygotować jak najlepiej. Można było by zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że obchodzone je prawie tak hucznie i radośnie co Nowy Rok i Boże Narodzenie. Zawsze owego dnia organizowano parady oraz liczne festyny. Członkowie rodzin wracali z daleka, tylko po to by być w gronie bliskich im osób. Nie mogło również zabraknąć wieców politycznych które nie tylko traktowały o braterstwie i przyjaźni międzygatunkowej, ale i coraz częściej namawiały do bojkotowania tego święta, z ciągając do siebie przede wszystkim niezadowolone z obecnego układu świata, drapieżniki. Owe niezadowolenie zaczęło narastać w ciągu ostatnich lat, dając początek radykalnym ruchom rewolucyjnym i bojówką separatystów. Oni po prostu chcieli wolnego świata dla drapieżników, z dala od ofiar które jak twierdzili, na nich żerowały i nimi gardziły. W tedy nikt jeszcze nie traktował tego poważnie.

Nick bawił się samotnie piłką, odbijąc ją raz po raz od metalowej siatki ogrodzenia, oddzielającego plac targowy od skwerku. Mimo radości jaka panował naokoło w związku z tym co miało nadejść za dwa dni, dla małego liska to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Jak zawsze był smutny i przygnębiony. W pobliży co jakichś czas przebiegały inne dzieci bawiąc się w berka. Z nim nikt nie chciał się bawić. Dlaczego? Bo był lisem…to zdążył pojąc już dawno. Jego mama, była dla niego jedyną osobą, która rozumiała jego dziecięce problemy i zawsze była gotowa pocieszyć syna, któremu tak często doskwierała samotność. Była jego jedynym sprzymierzeńcem na tym świecie.

Piłka kolejny raz głucho odbiła się od siatki, ale tym razem zamiast przyturlać się z powrotem do właściciela, poleciała tuż za niego. Lisek westchnął i obrócił się z zamiarem podniesienia zguby jednak na swojej piłce zobaczył czyjąś łapę…szarą puchatą łapę. Powoli podniósł wzrok na nieznajomego i w jednej chwili zamarł. Stał teraz przed nim królik. Zwyczajny królik, na oko trochę starszy od niego. Choć od razu zwracały uwagę trzy czarne pasy ciągnące się od tyłu jego głowy aż do twarzy, był to dosyć niecodzienny widok. Miał na sobie poszarpane jeansowe spodnie na szelkach i słomiany kapelusz (musiał pracować więc w okolicznej farmie).

-Zagramy razem? -zapytał ten uśmiechając się do zdębiałego lisa przyjaźnie. Nigdy żaden ssak nie chciał się z nim bawić, a co dopiero królik.

-Ale ty…nie…. mnie…boisz? - odparł Nick zmieszany pytaniem, wciąż nie dowierzając temu co usłyszał.

-Bać się ciebie?!- zdziwił się królik.

-No bo jestem lisem… - niepewnie wyjaśnił mu. Nieznajomy zaśmiał się i radośnie odrzekł- To nie ma znaczenia czy jesteś lisem, leniwcem czy jakąś tam łasicą. Wyglądasz mi na miłego i samotnego, dlatego chcę z tobą pograć. A więc jak będzie?

W małym lisie coś w tej chwili pękło. Serce zaczęło mu bić szybciej, a uśmiech zastąpił smętną minę jak towarzyszyła mu na co dzień. Wreszcie znalazł się ktoś kto nie ma do niego uprzedzeń i się go nie boi!

-Jasne! Chodź! -To były najszczęśliwsze chwile jego życia, odkąd zniknął jego tata. Bawił się jak normalne dziecko, radował się każdym strzelonym golem i złapaną piłką. Królik okazał się być niezgorszy co on w tej dyscyplinie i wyraźnie dawał mu fory. Nawe nie miał pojęcia jak ma na imię tamten, ale to było teraz bez znaczenia, liczyła się tylko świetna zabawa.

Szczęście nie mogło trwać jednak zbyt długo….

Z tłumu niczym torpeda wypadła dorosła, dosyć już siwa króliczka. Tak to musiała być matka nieznajomego. Podbiegła do syna tak szybko, że Nick nawet nie zdarzył mrugnąć, chwyciła go jak worek ziemniaków pod pachę i skierowała się w stronę króliczej dzielnicy. Kiedy lisek próbował się pożegnać z niedoszłym przyjacielem, który również starał się z całych sił wyrwać z silnego objęcia matki, ta błyskawicznie się obróciła i z mina, której mógłby pozazdrościć nie jeden drapieżnik, ofuknęła go- Precz od mojego syna, DZIKUSIE! Lis zatrzymał się. Nieznajomy powoli oddalał się od niego. Widać, że on również chciał lepiej go poznać. Zdążył tylko krzyknąć- Mam na imię Jake! – po czym zniknął za rogiem. Nick znów stracił coś na czym mu zależało choć trwało to jedynie kilka chwil; znów został sam, odrzucony przez świat, który go nie chciał. Wrócił do punktu wyjścia…


End file.
